It can be very expensive to purchase enough shoes for suiting all of one's outfits. In addition, individuals may have limited space for storing many pairs of shoes. The present invention features a sandal system with interchangeable straps. The sandal system of the present invention allows a user to have multiple styles of sandals by attaching desired straps to a base (e.g., a sole).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.